


Masks

by AnnieO



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieO/pseuds/AnnieO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wore masks, but his were made of skin and bone-a smile, a frown, a blank stare, so many simple things that can hide so much. Pain, grief, longing, fear, and all things he refused to show the world. So he hides and in time, he began to believe the mask for the true face</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masks

I.  
 ** _  
Mask:  
n. 1. _**A covering worn on the face to disguise or conceal identity. **2.** Something that disguises or conceals.

Faces. So many had passed through his line of vision over his 900 plus years that he stopped noticing the little intricacies long ago. When he was younger he had believed that the face was the window to the soul. It would tell the truth of what that person believed in a simple emotional dance across their features. Now though, now he knew the truth of it. There was no window to the soul; there were only the masks that existed.

Humans were very fond of the masks. They wore them be it made of plastic, feathers, jewels, it didn’t matter they have an obsession with hiding who and what they are from others. Hide the face and no one will know what truly lies beneath the surface. So easy a concept, and it was one facet of humanity he embraced.

He wore masks, but his were made of skin and bone-a smile, a frown, a blank stare, so many simple things that can hide so much. Pain, grief, longing, fear, and all things he refused to show the world. So he hides and in time, he began to believe the mask for the true face. 

II.  
 ** _  
Alias:  
adv. 1. _**Otherwise called **2.** Otherwise known as

Guardian of Time. The Oncoming Storm. The Destroyer of Worlds. The Coward. The lonely God. Jester, Father, Grandfather, Protector, Failure, Rebel, Murder, Solider, Time Lord, 

Gallifreyan..

So many names through so many years, so much change that he over time forgot who he even was. Was he the Coward? Or was he the Savior? Was he Death? Or was he life? Was he a Killer? Or was he a Solider? So many choices and no one to show him how to choose, so instead he decides for himself. 

The Doctor.

He can’t even recall why he chose that name so long ago, but now it seems fitting. He heals the wounds in time. He heals the wrongs. He heals everything. But he cannot heal himself. Alone. Lost.

Who heals the healer?

III.  
 ** _  
Shield  
n. 1._** A device or part that serves as a protective cover or barrier. **2.** One that protects or defends.

He carries a shield through life. Not one made of steal, wood, or any substance. No, his is much simpler, yet much more complex. A leather jacket, dusty, worn, surrounds him with an invisible cover that allows him to imagine nothing can touch him. Sarcasm, a witty remark, a quick way to hide the worry, pain, and fear, a way to keep everyone off balance, including himself. Easier to live a lie then to remember the truth.

He is a shield. One who stands against the darkness. One who defends those who cannot defend themselves. One who gives all when there is nothing left to give. He is the Savior. He is the Champion. He is the Defender. He is the Light. Yet he lives within the shadows. He is a shield.

And he shields himself from the light.

IV.  
 ** _  
Masquerade  
n. 1. _** An action or appearance that is mere disguise or show.

She knows that he lies. He knows that she knows that he lies. They both just ignore that fact that the other knows. It’s a simple solution to a complicated problem. He wants nothing more than to protect her. She wants nothing more then to heal him. So they dance the lie and pretend the truth. 

She knows he wears a mask. She knows he carries so many names. She knows he wields a shield. She knows and doesn’t care. 

She wears a mask. She carries so many names. She wields a shield, and she does it all for him. She dances the dance with him and neither desires to unmask the other. Things are simpler with the lies. Things are safer with the masks. 

Then she burns and the masks fall. 

V.  
 ** _  
Requiem  
n. 1._** A mass for the dead. **2.** Solemn chant for the repose of the dead.

He was dying. He was dying for her. The mask, the shield, the names lay forgotten at his feet, all that mattered was death. Around him he heard them, calling, drawing him to them. Gallifrey, home, at last he could lay the burden of surviving down and perhaps find peace. 

But death was not ready. Time still had need of him. 

He screams, begs, pleads, for death. An ending to the torment of his memories, an ending to the loneliness, an ending to everything he has become. Before him Gallifrey burns. Within him he burns. 

Around him Time wraps her protective embrace and the burning ceases. The pain ebbs. Time slows and he hears her soft music in his mind, a solemn song. Time grieves with him and he allows himself to let go. 

Pain, grief, loss, hate, fear, anger, guilt, fall from him like rain from the sky. Time holds him to her like a child to a mother. Time lets go. 

And so does he.

VI.  
 ** _  
Mask:  
n. 1. _**A covering worn on the face to disguise or conceal identity. **2.** Something that disguises or conceals 

He wears a mask. He hides behind a smile, a frown, a blank stare. Yet now it is easier to, at times, let the mask slip. He still carries a shield, but it is easier to lay is aside. He still dances the masquerade, but the dance is no longer alone. He still grieves, but the pain is less. The wounds heal as Time promised. 

He wears a mask…but he is healing.


End file.
